Prom to Remember
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: It's Junior Prom time. When Fiona likes Adam, Eli hasn't asked Clare yet, Alli and Dave are confused on where they stand, Jenna brings her boyfriend and kid to prom, and KC and Bianca crash... There's drama, but what other type of prom would you expect?
1. Chapter 1

"Prom, prom, prom, prom, prom, prom," Alli said in rhythm.

Clare Edwards laughed. "It's junior prom,"

"Still! It's the second most important teen dance of our lives! And I'm going with Dave as sort of friends and Connor is going with Marisol. Wesley's going with his geek friend, Dana! Its perfect." she banged the table at the end which made Adam jump. Clare giggled.

"Fiona wants me to go with her," he said and quickly added. "As her best friend, I think I should."

Clare bit her lip. "Great, even you have a date…" her voice trailed off.

Alli choked on her water. "Shut up, Eli didn't ask you yet?" she said her voice high and shrill.

"Well, we don't talk about that stuff and since he got beaten up so badly he had to stay back a year we could go together so he can't use that excuse…" her voice trailed off again.

"Well, prom really isn't his scene." Adam said, with a shrug. Clare's eyes popped out.

"You think he'll never ask me?" she squeaked."And I'll have to go alone?"

Adam looked down and avoided her eyes and shrugged.

"Oh god, he might not ask me!" she said and Alli put an arm around her shoulder.

Adam really hated lying. But he promised. And Eli made him triple-dog swear. But she was like hyperventilating! Adam couldn't look at her.

"Really, if he doesn't ask someone will." Alli soothed and Clare half-glared at Alli, she really didn't want anyone else to ask her!

"I don't want anyone else to ask me," she muttered.

Adam mentally groaned. This was horrible.

Eli better be ready to ask her soon or he was going to die of guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm.. people like this? Weird...**

**Clare's POV**

It was ten PM and I was staying at my mom's house, she went on a blind date and said she won't be back until 11 or 12, she was having fun. I was happy for her. She's finally having fun. I was in bed and staring at the ceiling. I had my pajamas on but it was cold so I wrapped myself in my mom's night-robe thing.

A rock hit my window. I shrugged it off but it came again and again.

"Clare!" I heard and I went over. "Clare!"

The figure waved to me and my heart flipped. "Elijah Munro Goldsworthy, what are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with the raccoons," he answered simply. I smiled and he did too.

"You didn't come for me?" I asked, mock-suspiciously.

"Oh no, you were just a bonus." He says sarcastically. "Juliet, get down here!"

I rolled my eyes and climbed down my fire escape.

"Hi," I said. "Romeo, you know what a door is, right?"

He raised his eyebrows. "No, but you really should teach me sometime."

"I'll do my best," I muttered.

I sat down in the grass and he sat next to me. I like how innocent our relationship is.

"Penny for your thoughts," he whispers as he faces me.

I blush, I was thinking about prom in 2 weeks. Thank god it was dark enough to hide my face.

"Can I get my penny up front?" I ask and he looks at me and smirks.

"I don't have a penny." He said, getting closer to me.

"So why'd you try and trick me?" I say and I put my legs over his.

He looked down at them and I smiled. "I lost my train of thought," he admits.

I giggle. I can't help it. Before him, I didn't care about prom or anything. Of course, I didn't care as much as Alli or whatever but I did care a teeny bit. I mean seriously, I didn't have a heart of stone. But being with him brought out my inner… girl. Giggling and blushing… grr… it was embarrassing but he did it. What was he doing to me?

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. My heart raced as he started to lean in. Maybe he could hear it.

His lips and mine intertwined and for as long as it lasted… the world was me outside my mom's house… I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember prom or my name.

All I could remember was that he was kissing me. He pulled away way too soon and I bit my lip. I pulled him back and kissed him again. I was aware that I was clutching his black jacket in one hand and playing with his hair in the other but I really did not care. As long as he didn't try something, which I doubt he would.

I pulled away this time and he smiled.

"Clare… though I thoroughly enjoy kissing you—"

"More than you should sometimes," I mutter and he looks at me with affection.

"That's not why I'm here," he muttered.

I shrugged. "There's a reason this time?" I ask him. He nods.

"What is it?" I say and my heart thumps.

He opens his mouth but can't form words. Like he's scared… scared of what?

"Can I ask you something tomorrow?" he asks.

I look at him, a little part of me disappointed but I was really amused.

"Uh… really, you're asking me if you can ask me something." I start laughing and he smirks at me.

It's not funny," he says, half laughing.

I settle my laughing and look at him. "It's hilarious," I tease him and he takes my legs and picks me up.

"Go back to bed princess, I have to go home."

He pretended to drop me. I squeaked and hit his shoulder repeatedly.

"You live with your grandparents above a funeral home; you can be a little late." I whisper and he smirks at me.

"No, I like teasing you."

A little voice in my head said, "Isn't that the truth…"

**Adam's POV**

Fiona walked to my locker. "Boo," she said.

"Oh my god, you scared me."I said in a monotone.

"So Adam… I'm going shopping with Alli and hopefully Clare if Eli ever asks her." She hints and grins at me.

I slam my locker. "I can't make him ask Clare, he was supposed to yesterday but he got really scared."

"Why?" Fiona said, always digging deep.

"She's the first girl he's ever felt anything but…annoyance for."

She rolled her eyes. "That's why he should ask her then,"

I scrunched my nose, this had explained to me, too many times and it was starting not to make sense again. "What?"

Fiona put an arm around me. "You're just a junior,"

"Well, you're still a senior," I pointed out.

She shuddered. Last year, her court case and her 'Bobby' problems kept her a couple credits shy of graduating.

"Yeah, well Bobby's gone, and now… I have you,"

She smiled at me and I smiled back. She looked down.

"Well, I got to go…walk." She said as if she was confused or something else.

I shrugged it off though it kept coming back throughout the day to bug me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenna's POV**

"Bye sweetie," I say as I leave for school. The one year old looked up.

"Bye Mommy," my little girl, Lacey, meant to say but sounded like something else. I kissed her head.

"Jen, we have a problem." My aunt said.

My parents kicked me out so I came here. My aunt Diana was really supportive since she was against adoption and abortion.

"I can't watch Lacey on your prom night." She said. "And I'm already trying to look for a baby sitter but it'll be tough."

Not everyone on her apartment building so supportive.

"What are me and Sam going to do?" I said, worried. "He already bought the tickets!"

"Ask Principal Simpson if you can bring her to your prom!" she suggests and I groan. My poor baby, subjected to high school drama so early on.

I look at the sleeping toddler. "Crap," I mutter and storm out.

"Sorry," she called after me.

Yeah, whatever…

**KC's POV**

Bianca walked up to me. "Hey rock-star," she said and I smiled. She had danger written all over her. But I liked it, she wasn't stupid enough to get herself caught or in jail, like Fitz.

"Hey yourself," I say and she scoffs.

"I got banned from prom today," she says like its nothing."Apparently, if you fail everything you can't go or some crappy rules like that."

She picked at her jeans. "That's crap," she mutters as she sat next to me on the bench outside of school.

"You wanted to go?" I ask and she nods.

"I really want to taunt girls at their weakest points… at prom." She says.

I laugh at her and she smiles at me.

"Barbie wants to bring Kelly to prom; I heard Simpson and her arguing it with her aunt Diana while the vice was hollering."

"Jenna's going to bring Lacey to her prom." I say incredulously.

She smiled at me. "I'm going… I need to see this and I can't do this without you."

She flirtatiously raised her eyebrows. "Maybe," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to kidnap the kid, or feed it alcohol, or get it high on lollipops and butterscotch, I just want to see it!" she whined.

She leaned into me. Damn, she smelled like gum and perfume.

"Do it with me," she asked, never one to ask nicely.

Ever since Fitz 'left' I became her best friend or something.

"Fine…" I muttered and she squealed.

**Alli's POV**

"Dave, I'm wearing a pink dress, so you better match with me," I said over the phone.

"Whatever Bhandari,"

"I'm serious; I need to help Clare now. Bye Dave."

Clare's eyes widened. She didn't want help.

"Hey, are you two officially Bhandurner?" she asked, hoping to distract me.

I opened my mouth to answer. "I don't know," I said finally.

She raised her eyebrows. "Shouldn't you find out?"

Then I realized what she was doing, though it still bugged me. What were we?

"Ha ha, nice try, but Clare it's your makeover time."

"Why must you think a makeover solves everything?" she whined.

Fiona appeared, "You tell her yet?" she asked and I nodded.

Clare whined again. "I don't need one,"

"Prom is in one week and you don't have a dress yet, you need to get that boy or we will." Fiona said, crossing her arms.

She paled. "If you make me look like an old Jenna, I will kill you."

Fiona grabbed one hand. "We guarantee you won't…"

"But we make no promises," I finished as I dragged her tired and frustrated butt off the couch and in Fiona's car.

**General POV**

Eli walked over to Clare's door, more nervous than ever. He was doing this because Clare was staying with her mom this week and she liked him.

Plus Adam talked him into it.

And he was scared moreof the fact she may find someone else to go with because he thought...

Maybe... he loved... her


	4. Chapter 4

**General POV**

Eli walked over to Clare's door, more nervous than ever. He was doing this because Clare was staying with her mom this week and she liked him.

Clare's mom answered the door.

"Oh, Eli, hi!" she said, holding caffeine in one hand.

"Is Clare here, I need to ask her something big," he said nervously.

She smiled knowingly. "She stepped out with Alli and Fiona, getting a makeover, new clothes and a _prom _dress,"

Alli/Fiona+ Clare+ Makeover= More Beautiful Than Before

'_Damn,' _he thought _'I'm screwed.'_

Her mom invited him inside.

"I have a surprise for her, you want to see both?" She asked and he nodded.

Then from downstairs he heard footsteps.

"Mom, is Clare here yet?" he heard and a brunette that looked sort of like Clare stepped out from the basement.

"Eli, this is surprise number one," her mother said andwent upstairs to get surprise number two. The girl looked him over.

"Eli Goldsworthy," she said. He recognized her from the picture Clare had in her locker, next to Robert Pattison.

"Darcy Edwards," he said and she smiled.

"_You_ make Clare this giddy and girly?" she shook her head. "Amazing,"

Eli shrugged. "I do my best. Wait…"

Darcy didn't let him finish. "Yes, you do make her girly… and frustrated." she hinted and leaned against the wall.

He looked down, too much pressure. But, it was hard. Everything he's ever loved has slipped away from him. Everything, no joke, even his hamster died when he was 5. And that would be more the reason to ask Clare. But he couldn't let her close enough to let her slip away. Plus she was perfect and good and… and… she was _Clare_ and he was… messed up.

"I…. can't do it." He admitted sheepishly.

Darcy smiled at him. "It's easy. You love her, right?"

He looked down again. How'd she know that? "Yes," he said, barely over a whisper.

She raised her eyebrows. "Prove it,"

"What if I can't?" Eli asked her, and to Darcy he looked like the definition of scared to death.

"Here, it's easy. Pretend, I'm Clare." She said and positioned herself in front of him, leaning off the wall.

"Ok…" he said, furrowing his eyebrows. She grinned.

"You want my sister or not." She said it as a statement.

"Yeah," he shrugged. But, it was probably better doing this here with Darcy than with Adam.

"Will you go to prom with me," he said quietly, his stomach churning at the mere words.

"Wonderful," Clare said, overly sweet. She emerged behind Darcy. "You can ask my sister to prom but you can't ask me, wow. I don't care if it wasn't going anywhere. You can ask everyone... anyone.. before me and I thought you at least liked me enough..." she trailed off and picked at her new clothes.

He opened his mouth but Clare turned to Darcy who's eyes were wide. "Hey, Darcy, long time, no see." Clare said to Darcy who's mouth also opened.

She looked at a speechless Eli. "Bye, Eli, I never want to see you again." A tear rolled down her cheek but she waved it away.

Clare put her head down and stomped upstairs.

'Everything,' he reminded himself. 'Just flew out the window,'


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, mon amies, something's wrong with my microsoft word so... thank my uncle's undying computer for this.**

**And my unique begging and sneaking skills.**

_Clare's POV_

"Clare, talk to me." he said and I just ignored him and shut my locker.

"Clare," he pleaded and I gave in. Only a little.

"What do you want," I said, colder than ever.

"I wasn't asking your sister to prom."

I shrugged. "You want me to give you a cookie," I say meanly. Meaner than expected.

"Maybe, it would help, because you're acting really mean right now." he said.

I pulled a hand through my hair. "I know," I whispered before I looked into his green shining remorseful orbs. I felt trapped but I never wanted to be released. Ever.

No. No. Not this time. Before I got caught up in how gorgeous he was. (And he was _so _gorgeous) I walked away. He tugged my arm.

I looked at him. This... god, he was with me. Lord... and I was just letting him go?

But he didn't like me as much as I liked, no, loved him.

I felt the hot fresh and salty tears swell up and I pulled my arm away.

**Jenna's POV**

I went shopping with Sam and Lacey for Lacey to wear something at the prom. For some strange mixed up reason he agreed.

Crap, I only fought this battle so my aunt could stay home and watch her. But she was a better lawyer then I thought.

_"I know why... your school is unsafe! You just don't want to take responsibilty because you seem to be 'insisting' that it is in Lacey's best interest." she argued like her life was on the line._

_Principal Simpson paled. "No Degrassi is certainly safe, no one gets in without student identification and a ticket. Lacey, isn't a student."_

_"Ok, so, a student can bring a younger date to prom, say a freshman or whatever and you just turn your head."_

_"Well, Ms. Middleton, Lacey is quite young and..." he trailed off. That's all he had! Come on man!_

_"And... and... she will be going. Good day,"_

_And the call ended._

_I put my head between my legs. _

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Lacey said and he smiled. Lacey loved him ike he was her dad.

Her dad.

How was I supposed to tell her that her mommy was stupid enough to get herself drunk and taken advantage of over the summer? I hate James Lowe.

I ran my fingers through her hair. She had my blond hair and James's big brown eyes.

Sam looked at me. "She's beautiful Jen, like you."

I smiled at Sam.

He was there for me after I found out. Not KC Guthrie.

He rather go to the boiler room with Bianca and do god-knows-what and be her best friend and deal with his mom problems, though he didn't have any anymore. He didn't want to deal with my mom problems.

Well... technically... I _did _get drunk and UNKNOWINGLY cheated.

"Hey, it's Barbie, Ken, and Kelly." I heard the sly voice of Bianca DeSousa, and Lacey smiled at her.

Bianca smiled back, amused but glared at me. KC appeared behind her.

"Bianca," he warned.

She turned to face him. They had this whole conversation with their eyes. She relented.

"Bye Barbie, Later Ken, look forward to seeing Kelly." she said as KC led her away. And realization hit.

Clare was good for KC. KC was good for Bianca. Sam was good for me. Who was I good for.

Lacey smiled again.

I sighed.

I hoped, I was good for Lacey.

Alli's POV

"Dave, are we a 'thing'." I asked as we sat atlunch while Clare and Eli were having another argument by their lockers. Eli looked really sad, miserable, depressed, angry at himself, and in a word- scared ten inches of his life. Clare refused to see this. It broke my heart.

"Sure, we're 'Bhandurner', an unstoppable duo of me and still the hottest girl at school." he said.

I smiled wide. "No, I mean, are we... an 'item'."

Why am I beating around the bush?

"You mean a couple?" Dave asked quietly.

I nodded. He sighed and looked at me.

"I don't know," he said.

_**Adam's POV**_

"Dark purple," she said as she walked up to me.

"Fiona, what?" I murmured.

"My dress is a stunning dark purple Adam," she said and twisted her hair in her fingers.

"The color of royalty, my princess." I mutter as I turn around to see Eli banging his head against the locker.

"Dude," I said.

"Just... leave me here to die." he mumbled, absolutely heartbroken.

"Look, advice, girls want someone sweet and kind." Fiona said. "And even though you are... you need to bring it out more." She sighed. "You need to be charming and nice and funny and bonded on a deep level. You need to be there for her."

She looked up at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "You need to be... brave enough to stand up for what you believe in and if you believe you and Clare can work, even if you asked her sister to prom-"

"I did not," he said and Fiona rolled her eyes.

"You gotta fight for it. Or it'll just fade away." she whispered.

She looked at me but I couldn't read her this time. She had this look. I didn't get it. Then she shook her head and looked down at Eli.

"Did that help?" she whispered.

He nodded. "I'm going to need a lot... of stuff." he said and darted away.

I laughed. She smiled weakly- damn I still couldn't read it. And walked away.

My turn to bang my head against the locker.

**Kinda long... sorry, trying to get it all in there. **

**Anyways, Review and... stuff. With your mouse. Go on. Click it, it won't kill you.**

**Or so I hear.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola... Chapter 6. I try my best to do all of their POVs but I stilll go in the same order. Eclare, Jenna, Alli/Dave, and then Adam. But I have to use a 3rd person POV instead of Eclare.**

**General POV**

Stupid prom.

Stupid boys.

Stupid love.

All this Clare Edwards thought this morning in bed. Eli had tried to talk to her everyday since but she had spoken less than 10 words, combined, to him.

Yeah... she still loved him. God darn it, I loved everything about him. His eyes, his perfect sage green eyes. That crooked smile. She never stopped she was just... upset.

On the day of prom Darcy and my mom tried their best to cheer her up.

"Clare, get up, it's six hours to prom." her mom shook her arm. Clare rolled over to face her.

"I don't care... my love life is ruined."

Darcy bit her lip. Eli made her swear not to tell Clare, to let him do it himself until she wouldn't let him talk to her.

"Clare, you even have that pretty white dress you were going to wear," her mom ran her hand through Clare's hair.

"I don't want to go... alone,"

_Translation (Clarenglish to English)- I don't want to go without him. _Darcy thought.

Darcy held her head back. It hurt to keep this in. Clare was on the verge of tears.

"Mom, I need a second with Clare."

Their mom left to get surprise number 2.

"Darce-" she said.

"He loves you," she said and Clare instantly turned herself upright.

"What?" she whispered, her heart thumping with regret and hope.

"He. Is. Head. Over. Heels. In. L-O-V-E, love. With You." She spelled it out Clare and with every word, Clare's heart thumped some more.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"And I _know _you love him," Darcy said, stressing the word know.

A rock hit Clare's window.

**Jenna's POV**

Lacey put her arms through the jacket with ease. She was really hyper which was bad. She had some lemonade while I pulled ony red dress.

I remembered everything.

_"Goodbye James, you'llnever see the both of us again."_

_"KC, I'm pregnant, and that's all you care about? ME hurting Bianca's feeling?" I said._

_"Dad, I'm pregnant,"_

_"Aunt Diana, I'm pregnant and I have nowhere-" *silenced by a hug*_

_Going into labor while studying for finals. Getting my notebook wet. Ewww._

_I really didn't want to go into detail. 1 word. Pain._

_"Please Sam, I have a daughter."_

_"Happy birthday!"_

Lacey wiggled in her seat. I laughed.

"Little girl... you are going... somewhere special." I whisper and she cocks her head.

"Party?" she asks.

I smile. "Sort of... Aunt Alli will be there, Dave, Sammy, and some people..."

"Casey!" she shrieked. "Binanca, Addy, Ellijah, Clare-y."

God, she liked a lot of people but if she hated you, well... ask James.

"No... Bianca's banned sweetie."

"Mommy... pretty," she said and I started to cry.

"No crying," she said and clumsily wiped them off.

_Alli's POV_

"Jen, love Little Lacey's dress." Alli said as she and Fiona came to pick up Jenna and then Clare to get ready at Fiona's apartment.

"Thank you but she had like so much sugar today, I don't think she'll be able to sit down soon."

Lacey hugged Fiona's legs.

"I don't think so."

"Hey, how are you and Dave doing Alli," Jenna asked.

"Swimmingly," she muttered.

"Ha ha, seriously, are you an item or what?"

"Look, I don't know ok? And neither does he. We're something."

"Well, you better get it fast, I heard a rumor." Jenna singsonged.

"What type of rumor?" I hissed.

Jenna looked uneasy. "That annoying girl, Zoe on the power squad this year, she has a crush on Dave."

I dropped my purse. "Damn," I muttered. Pissed off.

**Adam's POV**

"Go get her dude," I said to Eli's departed hearse as he goes off to get Clare back, the one girl I think he's ever loved.

"Hello stranger," I heard and saw Fiona walking towards me, keys in hand.

Hey Fiona," I said and sat on my steps.

She smiled and walked over. "I was in the neighborhood, picking up Lacey and Jenna, andI just wanted to see you." she said and sat next to me.

I smiled at her and she nudged me. "Love you buddy," she whispered. And my heart actually thumped.

Holy crap, did I have a crush on my best friend.

"Love you, too." I murmured and her watch beeped.

"Bye Adam," she bent down and kissed my cheek.

Then she walked away.

Itried to controlmy breathing.

These are the times I really wished I was a boy.

Then all my feelings for Fiona would be juustified.

**Still kinda long, sorry ppl.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clare's POV**

"Oh my god," I said, tugggingmy hand through my hair and smiled.

Darcy exited my room with a smile, mirroring mine.

See, next to the window in my room there's this sort of balcony and then a fire escape. It was a tiny balcony, connected to the fire escape. The rock hit my window again.

I couldn't resist when I opened the window.

"Hi," he said.

There was a dim and faint smile barely on my lips. I looked down at my pajamas.

"Hi," I said.

"Can we talk?" he asked, looking like some adorable lost puppy. My ghost of a smile was becoming more and more real.

"Sure,"

He climbed up my fire escape this time. Then he stood on my balcony, looking all... Eli.

I opened the door to my balcony and entered. He gave me a rose, a pretty tose. My heart swelled.

"Clare..." he said, waiting if I'd stop him.

When I didn't do anything, he smiled a bit. "I... love you." he said.

I uncrossed my arms. "Why is that so hard to say?" I whispered as my heart exploded all over my body.

"It's not... anymore. Um, I never really loved anything, well... I've been out of practice for awhile and you... were like, probably the first human I've ever loved since... I was thirteen maybe. And it scared the living daylights out of me okay? And you're Clare Edwards and I'm-"

I laughed, a small flitting laugh. I stepped closer with every word. "You're Eli Goldsworthy. You're like everything. You're important. To me. And that's personally all that I believe will ever matter."

By now I was close, very close, to his face. He smiled, my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I love you." Clare shrugged. "Simple as that. You're like the meaning of love, to me. It's a how I define it, Eli. I don't think I could change it if I wanted too."

He brushed a piece of hair off my face and kissed my hand.

"Thank. God." he said and I laughed.

He enveloped my lips in a kiss I'm pretty sure I'll never _ever_ experience with anyone else. I knew there would never be a kiss as wonderful or divine or special as this one.

Then I heard two 'Awws' and turned around to see my mother and Darcy, squealing like they were at a showing of 'The Notebook'.

Eli smirked at me. I rolled my eyes as they clung to each other, probably planning my wedding and cooing.

"Clare, oh my god, you have to get ready to get ready with Fiona, Alli, Jenna, and Lacey. No, Eli! You can't see her yet, it's bad luck." my sister says, shooing him down my fire escape.

"Clare, your grandma wanted you to have these," My mom says, excitemnet seeping in her voice, gave me a box of beautiful lacey white gloves.

I looked at her."I love them! Oh my god, I mean gosh, they're so... ugh!" I wanted to jump up and down, but restrained myself, unlike some people.

**Jenna's POV**

When we went to pick up Clare, we saw a hearse parked across the street.

Lacey took one look at it and said "Ellijah," Sounds like Ell-e-i-jah.

I looked at Alli. "Yes!" she said triumphantly.

Fiona chuckled. "We should've taken the hearse." she joked, turning into her driveway.

Then I heard squealing and a figure exiting her house. Eli!

"Did you fix it!" Fiona shouted out the window. Alli and I rolled down the window.

He nodded and we squealed. "Aww, shut up," he joked and looked at Lacey who was bouncing.

"Jen, you're actually bringing her?" he mumbled.

I nodded. "Unfortunately, one tip, never get pregnant. I mean I love her to death but she shouldn't be going to her mother's junior prom!"

Eli cocked his head. "I'm pretty sure Lacey doesn't mind."

Lacey and Alli were playing. She looked like the poster one year old of happiness.

"I'm just stressed, high schoolis a pretty crappy place. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Nobody's going to lure her into a van with a cookie, she can barely stand."

I laughed."I just... have a bad feeling. I don't know."

He sighed. "Between all of us, me, Alli, Clare, Fiona, Sam, Adam, you, Dana, Connor, Dave, Wesley and you know... everyone, she has more than enough parents than she'll ever need."

I ran my fingers through her curly blonde hair. "I maynot be good for her alone, but together, that's a shield."

He smiled and walked to his hearse to get to Adam's house.

**Dave's POV**

_(Since Alli is busy, I decided to trysomething) _

"Ok, so Dave, uh... I'm an annoucer for prom queen this year and since nobody's seen my co-partner, Nathan, all day can you sub for him, for me?" Zoe asked me over the phone.

Connor, Wesley, Adam, and Sam looked at me expectantly. We were at Adam's house in his basement.

"Well, I do have a date of some sort... Zoe I can'tjust up and leave her-"

"No, it's for three minutes and it's like at the near-end. I swear, ask Ms. Black."

"Yeah, she's my cousin and the coach of the Power Squad and leader of this prom thing, I know."

"You can ask Ms. Chang," she offered.

Zoe sounded so needy wheich she should be.

"Fine, but you better hope Alli doesn't get mad." I warned her and Sam and Wesley gave Adam and Connor 20 dollars repectively.

"So you're gambling on me?" I say, as I hang up.

"Is it really gambling if you always win," Connor said and knuckle punched Adam.

"We bet you'd choose Alli in the end though." Adam said. Connor and him were waving their money in Sam and Wesley's faces.

"And we don't," Sam said. Wesley nodded.

"So who is it?" heasked eagerly. I shrugged.

"I don't know!" I said.

They all groaned as Eli entered, grinning like crazy. "Pay up now suckers. I. Am. King." he said and collected his twenty dollars from all of them.

I shook my head.

**Fiona's POV**

Adam Torres. He was nice, funny, charming,he gets me. He was also born a girl but I just figured out recently that _I really didn't care._

He was a good guy. Who was I kidding? He was... me in boy form and I liked that.

I pulled on the purple dress with the delicate black design. It twisted around my midsection as I looked in the mirror of my room.

"Guess who's going to love that little number," Alli said, pulling on her pink hand gloves.

I blushed. "Who?"

"Uh, no one, just a little junior by the name of Adam."

I squeaked. "I'm not that pretty for him to uh..." I turned backto the mirror to apply my mascara.

"Oh really," Jenna said, with Lacey on her lap, while she was applying eyeliner.

My stomach churned. "Best friend," I reminded them.

"Addy kiss Finona?" Lacey said, confused. I dropped my mascara brush

Way way way too smat of a girl.

Alli burst out laughing. Clare giggled alongside her, in her strapless white dress that makes her look beautiful.

Lacey cocked her head as everyone caught their breath. "No, sweetie, but Fiona wouldn't mind."

"Finona want Addy?" she asked.

"Yes, badly," Alli said.

"Addy want Finona?" she said, trying to get this straight.

I sighed.

"Not as far as we can tell," Clare said.

I blew out air as I fixed my hair.

**You like? If you do... REVIEW. And I'll love you forever!**

**_Preview_**

_**Eclare**_

_**"Whoa, stop loverboy! I'm not ready to do... that just yet,"**_

**_"Are you sure?"_**

**_"No,"_**

**_Jenna/Lacey/Sam_**

**_"Where's Clare?" _**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"She was watching Lacey."_**

**_"Have you seen my baby?"_**

**__****_Alli/Dave_**

**__****_*Hint-Drew comes back*_**

**__****_"Step away from him!"_**

**_"It isn't what it looks like Alli,"_**

**__****_FionAdam_**

**__****_"Wanna dance,"_**

**_"Uh...ok, but it's a slow song."_**

**_"Precisely,"_**

**_Bonus- expect BianKC moments._**

**_Later!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Listening to 'Shark In the water' by VV Brown gets me to write this.**

**That and the fact that it'll be in my head for the rest of the season.**

**So I had to break up prom parts into seperate chapters**

**This- Eclare and Jenna**

**Next- Alli/Dave/Drew, FionAdam **

**Clare's POV**

Our gym looks... was this our gym? And then... we had to go to this After-Prom party the Power Squad was holding. It would last all night. Ugh could I bear it?

The committee, lead by Chantay and Leia, **(AN-Pretty sure Chantay, Leia, and Peter will ALWAYS be on Degrassi. Oh and Marco's a teacher in this fic!)**scrubbed the floor until it sparkled. The bleachers were painted to look like part of the wall. The smell of sweating students amd sneakers has been erased.

"Finally, I can breathe in here!" Fiona cried and took a gulp of air.

Jenna held Lacey. She sighed. "Clare, please watch Lacey for me I have to go to the bathroom."

I was Lacey's number two mommy or whatever. Lacey was transferred into my lap. I guess she grew tired of all that lemonade and chocolate because she lost some energy.

"Come on Dave, let's dance." Alli says.

"Fine,"

Eli waves 5 twenty dollar bills in the rest of the guy's faces.

"Where'd you get that?" I say as they grumble off to dance with their dates, except Sam, who goes to the bathroom also.

"I bet that Dave didn't know if he liked Alli or not and I got one hundred dollars," he said, fanning me and Lacey with money.

Lacey fell asleep in my arms and Eli sat close to me, watching her with me.

His lips brush my shoulder and I smile, still looking down at Lacey as everyone else is dancing in some sort of conga line or whatever led by my history teacher Mr. Del Rossi and Ms. Dawes.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance," I whisper and look over my shoulder where he is _dangerously _close.

"Why would I? You're here." he says in my ear. I look into his jade eyes. So. Tempted...

I smile and look back down at Lacey to calm my thoughts.

Sam came back and started talking to Drew, who was on the football team with him. Since Riley left he was star.

"Sam's back. Want to do something?" he says. I shrug as he traces circles in the palm of my hand.

I really wanted him. I traced my ring and felt the words.

_Pure hearts wait._

I found myself not caring.

I set Lacey down on a row of chairs and covered her with her jacket. Then I followed Eli into the hall.

"Where are we going?" I ask and he shushed me.

"Like I'd ever tell you," he says and I smile.

"Always a man of mystery..." I say and he smirks. Oh that crooked smirk. Damn, was I a perv again?

He drags me to his favorite place. The Zen Garden.

"Why are we here?" I whine as I sit next to him, leaning into him a bit.

"I honestly don't know... we'll go back after..." he kissed me.

I kissed him back, more than willingly. He almost pulled away but I pulled him back, bringing him more and more into the kiss that I so desperately needed. Not really, god, I don't know who I am anymore.

As he started to kiss me down my jawline and I really didn't want to stop him but I did I realized. Oh man, not again.

"Whoa, stop loverboy! I'm not ready to do... that just yet," I warned but my voice deceived me.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. God damn it. Oops. Sorry. But that smirk drives me crazy! "Are you sure?" he asked hotly in a low tone.

I had the inability to say my name right now. Lying was impossible. "No,"

I gulped. "That scares me."

He smirked. "Clare, do you know how incredibly cliche it is to lose your virginity at prom. Why would I do that? I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. And it's disgusting anyway."

* * *

**Jenna's POV**

When I cam back, Lacey was asleep, and Clare and Eli disappeared. Oh how cliche.

Across the room I see Sam in the middle of dancing with Ms. Dawes and I see KC and Bianca near the far end of the wall, hiding.

KC wasn't banned... why was he hiding?

He saw me and then looked to Lacey. The pain I caused him last year was apparent as he stepped outside.

Bianca caught his arm and they started talking with their eyes again. She nodded and he smiled sadly, walking outside.

She saw me and beckoned me over.

I sighed and went to talk to her. "Hey," she said.

"Hello," I answered.

"So... I just want to know something?" she said, her voice still gruff and edged because she couldn't be bothered to change her attitude.

"Fire away," I said.

"If I said, I liked KC, would you think I'd be crazy to think he like me back?" she muttered, obviously embarassed.

"And you are asking me this because..." I say, really confused.

"Well his other ex who knows him well isn't here with her boyfriend so I had to ask someone. Don't flatter yoursel, Barbie."

"Well, considering, you two have secret convos with your eyes, I think you'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes. "We do not." she said, and I heard that she was lying. Bianca shrugged, slightly smiling. "Whatever..."

I looked back to Sam. "Later Bianca,"

"Bye bye Blondie," she said and I walked away.

As I walked over I sensed something was wrong. Woman's intuition. Or motherly instinct. Oh God...

I rushed to Sam. "Where's Clare?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked, feeling my worry. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"She was watching Lacey,"

I looked over to where Lacey was and all I saw was her jacket.

Empty.

I almost fainted in Sam's arms. High schoolers! Oh Clare... she probably saw Sam and thought she'd be safe. Well... it isn't Clare's fault it's the god damn high schoolers!

"Have you seen my baby?" I asked Sam and his eyes widen.

"Fitz. I saw his motorcycle. He must've thought... it was Bianca's. She is kinda dirty blonde. Anyway, I saw him."

I bit my tongue so hard I felt blood. "Bianca must be in on this, stalling me so he could do this."

I ran over to her. "Barbie-"

"Did you know that Fitz may have taken my baby," I hissed, tears now building.

She shrugged. "I hate that guy's guts. Get away,"

I pulled her back. "You were in on this were you,"

"Oh my god, how could you think that! He got me put in jail for a week!"

"Love's a crazy thing," I said coldly. "And karma's a bitch, a bigger one than you Bianca DeSousa."

She growled and walked away and I ran over to her jacket.

A note

_**Bianca- If this is yours... looks like you. Good job.**_

**_If it isn't-I'll find you... one way or another. Love you. To Death._**

**_Mark._**

Mark?

* * *

**Way too long anyway. Fitz's real name is Mark.**

**He has Lacey! Who is a curly dirty blond, light brunette- sorry if I didn't elaborate! And with Jame's brown eyes, I guess she could look a little like Bianca.**

**Adam runs into some trouble! Drew's starting something... Zoe gets in the way of things.**

***Duhnt, duhnt, dunht***

**Stay tuned, my pretties!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow... thank you Aradeia. For being my lone reviewer.**

**If you guys don't want me to finish, I won't.**

**I'm sad now. *Sobs in corner***

**Unless my email and computer is broken, which I highly doubt. But whatever.**

**Sigh here's extended scenes/qoutes if you want:**

_**"Adam... what would you say... if I told you, I like you?" she asked. Dear god, let my mouth be able to function.**_

_**"Uh... uh.."**_

_**She started crying. "It's um, okay, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't-" she ran away.**_

_**I was speechless. It took me awhile to register that she likes then I had to register that she ran off.**_

_**Damn it.**_

**_and the qoutes_**

_"Let go of her Fitz."_

_"I still love you Bianca."_

_I saw my baby in the hands of the three worst people possible. _

_"Clare, what's wrong?" I ask and she bites her lip. What happened._

_"Eli, what if I wanted to... do 'that' with you?" she said and I nearly fainted._

_"Adam, leave me alone," I said, crying as he grabs my wrists. So close..._

_"What if I said I like you for a long time?" he admitted. I leaned over and..._

_"Put the gun away!" he growled, but he was beyond reach. We lost him._

_"James, why are you here? Put it down!" I cried, and his expression was torn._

_"You're unbelievable." she cried and tried to pry it out of his hands._

_"I love you Alli, don't give up on us." he said, blood on his nose._

_"Too late, I __choose..."_

_"Calm down! Everyone calm down." _

_"Sam, don't be a hero!"_

_"Do you love me or not!"_

_"Of course I do!"_

_"Than whats stopping you!"_

_"That's it! My love for you!"_

_"Why are you doing this!"_

_"Mommy!" she shouted as he held her too rough._

_"What is going on here!"_

_"Quit the crying, you baby."_

_"She is a baby!"_

_"Call the police, dear God get someone!."_

_"What is wrong with Degrassi!"_

**_Not all in one chapter of course but you get it. Or you might not._**

**_Review if you want. Not like I care._**

**_PS- SARACASM. I swear to God if you don't review say goodbye._**


	10. Chapter 10

**I. Love you guys! Aww, you turned my frown upside down.**

**So as a reward-wait, hold up...**

**OH MY FREAKING GOD I JUST SAW MUNRO EFFING CHAMBERS WITH A VEST. JUST. A. VEST. AND JEANS. HE. HAS. ABS. Dear God... someone help me control my breathing.**

**If anyone hasn't seen it, I'll send it. BTW Zane's there too but he has a shirt.**

_**Bianca's POV**_

That blond bimbo... she got knocked up herself, with the aid of James Lowe, and she hurt KC. I was just there to comfort him and he wasthere to level me.

When he wasn't there I went with Fitz places I shouldn't. Did things that even _I _am not proud of. Me. Bianca Desousa.

I went to find KC to calm down my rage. He slipped into the shadows and I tried to find him.

I found the worst thing of my life.

I heard screeching. Crying, whimpering... Not. My. Lacey. I drove Jenna to the hospital. I helped her throughout that pregnant blonde's life.

"Quit the crying, you baby!" I heard him growl. Fitz. Fitz. The Devil.

"She is a baby," I flew out of the shadows, hands balled into fists.

He was blown away. "Bianca..." he said.

I plucked the crying baby from his hands. She instantly calmed and I didn't mind the tears on my leather jacket.

"Bianca..." I heard and saw KC standing behind me. Oh thank God. I saw Fitz's eyes flash and his knuckle's crack.

He and I share a quivering Lacey between us.

"Binanca..." she whispers and I look down into her red eyes.

"You animal," I growl at him.

He sighs shakily. "I still love you Bianca,"

In one stiff yet fluid motion, he takes Lacey back while she is shreiking and kicking and biting. KC and I are desperate to pull her back but that would hurt her.

"Let go of her Fitz..." I growled.

"Mommy!" I heard her cry as he held her too rough."Binanca. Casey. Mommy please."

Fitz sets her down and bolts as we hear footsteps. But I know it's not over.

Lacey whimpered and we were about to pick her up when a pair of hands did.

"James... why are you here? Put her down!" I cried and his expression was torn.

Then I heard the blond girl shriek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. I am so tired. Let's get this show on the road.**

**Eli's POV**

I walked with Clare and she was quiet, contemplating something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She was toying with her purity ring.

"I-I.. nothing," she said, then she held her heart like it was going to race out of her chest. I furrowed my brow.

"What's up Clare? I didn't do anything!" I held up my hands and she pulled them down.

"Eli," she whined. "It's nothing."

She was lying. Her breath hitched as I aimed to kissed her forehead.

"You are a bad liar." I said in her ear and she shivered violently. What did I do?

"Stop. Please," she whimpered. Stop what? Touching her?

I pulled away. She shook her head. "No... I'm just dealing."

"With? Anything I can make you forget about?" I smirked. I captured her lips in my own before she can answer.

She melted into me beore pushing me off. "You just made it worse!" she whisper-yelled.

"What did I do?" I asked, partially amused.

"Stop being so... you!" she whined.

"I happen to like myself!" I joked so she would smile. But all I got was a frustrated moan. What was eating her?

"I do to. I like you too, way more than I should." St. Clare bit her lip and squeezed her ring.

I cocked my head and smirked. No. Way.

"Clare, what's wrong?" I sat next to her.

She took a shaky breathy sigh and looked at me. "What if I said, I want to do... 'that' with you."

Apparently there was a way.

"You know I'm only human and I love you and I've never had this problem and it's not fun to deal with and-"

I planted a kiss on her lips. We backed up against a wall. I bit her lip. She shuddered and I remembered what I was doing to her.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"Sorry," he muttered. I nodded and slid down the wall.

"You get carried away sometimes," he say.

"So do you," I whispered.

"Yeah, but I admit it."

"Hardly,"

"You think I don't know?"

"No self-control,"

I did have self control. If I didn't...Lacey would have a little friend. Maybe two.

He smirked at me. Not that smirk, The smirk that could get me to do anything. I bit my lip.

"Eli... don't," I whined.

He pushed me outside. I groaned but followed.

Damn, can't I get what I want (badly) and be pure at the same time?

He pushed me against a wall gently. I reached up and kissed him with intense and violent passion. Oh dear god. This was not helping.

Oh... damn it. He pulled away.

"Do you love me or not?" I whispered as he fingered the ring.

He was serious this time. "Of course I do." he nuzzled my ear and I gasped involintarily. I felt his smirk twitching at the corners of his lips. So much for serious.

"Then what's stopping you!" I whisper yelled and he shrugged.

"That's just it." he pulled away more. No. "My love for you!"

I walked away and he followed me. "Clare..."

"I want to do it but you don't?" I muttered. "That's not fair."

He pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Clare... I can't be the one who takes your inocence away."

"Innocence disappeared the moment I met you."

"And that scares me,"

He. Was. Scared? When I finally recongized these feelings I was petrified!

I crossed my arms. I was so mad for no reason.

He looked at me. I looked at him.

Something between us communicated. And 5 and a half seconds later my lips were on his. I pushed him back on the teacher's desk, tongue dancing while I sort of straddled him.

If he stops this time, I will proceed with my plot to kill him.

* * *

**Fiona's POV**

"Adam..." I called and he stood up.

"Fiona," he whistled. "Nice dress,"

"Thanks..." I looked down.

"Wanna dance?"

"It's a slow song," I whispered as my insides began to burst.

"Precisely," he smiled his radiant smile and I couldn't help but grin.

He took my hand and I sighed. I had to tell him before I pop.

"Adam... what would you say... if I told you, I like you?" I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Adam, what would you say if I told you, I like you?" she asked. Dear god, please let my mouth be able to function. She closed her eyes.

"Uh... uh..." I squeaked.

Fiona started crying. "It's ok, um... I'm so stupid... I shouldn't-" she ran away.

Speechless. I was speechless. It took awhile to register that she likes- liked me then I had to register that she ran off. I saw her purple dress's train slip out.

Damn it.

**Long. I know. It's over 900 words. Sorry for that. The Eclare pat was hard. And Lacey's still in danger. No! And Drew beats up Dave and Alli has to choose.**

**And if next week Eli and Clare don't get together. I will kill my TV. 'Sorry I lead you on' No Eli, just... just love her! Like Fiona is Adam's unspoken soulmate, you are Clare's.**

**Review. Should there be death?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Prom to Remember. I will not go into extreme detail in what Eli and Clare are doing. Then I'd have to move up the rating people. **

**Plus this is in General POV for the chapter cuz sometimes I find that easier on some chapters.**

**General POV**

"Alli left me for that clown?" Drew asked Adam harshly. Adam shrugged before seeing Fiona in the distance. She spotted him and ran off again. He mentally slapped himself.

"Well, they're not a thing, just they need to be. Zoe might pervent that." he pointed to a girl in a short dark green dress and flawless caramel skin. In Drew's opinion, Zoe was beautiful but he had to focus.

"We're going to need to balance the world." he patted Adam's chest.

Adam rolled his eyes as Drew walked off. Then he heard Jenna shriek outside in the hall. He went outside and was caught up immediately.

A brown haired boy held Lacey while and Fitz had a gun. Bianca was glaring at him, Fitz. Lacey was in the middle withe her father. Jenna, KC, and Bianca on oneside. Fitz on the other.

"Fitz..." she said but he paid attention to Adam.

"If you don't want to die... get in there and pretend you saw nothing, tranny."

Jenna looked at him. "Go and listen, don't say a word. We're going to handle it." Jenna's voice quivered but it had a motherly confidence in them. Adam gulped and looked at Lacey. She was oddly at ease with her dad, he looked at the gun and back at his daughter. Jenna glared at him but he looked confused.

"Adam," Lacey said, somewhat sadly. Jenna had tears running down her face, hearing her voice. He thought he saw Bianca crying but used KC's shirt to wipe them before anyone can see.

"No crying," Lacey said in a stern voice. Jenna sucked in her tears.

"Tell him to go Lace," she whispered.

"Go Adam," Lacey instructed and looked at her dad. He looked at Fitz, the gun, and his daughter.

"I'm not going to kill her," Fitz said dismissively, like he didn't care anymore. "It's hers, I'm just not letting her go as a hostage. For Bianca."

Bianca's blood began to boil. "Burn in hell," she spat. Fitz chuckled.

"Get out of here tranny." Fitz said and Adam fled.

He passed by an empty classroom and thought vaguely that Eli and Clare could be in there since the door is closed and they went missing but that wasn't them probably. He rolled his eyes. Stupid highschoolers. Adam picked up a ring. Clare's purity ring. He started to puke in his mouth but swallowed it. He shuddered, he would be scarred for life.

Adam saw Drew dragging Dave outside with Alli and a crowd following. He was about to check it out when something stopped him.

He saw Fiona sobbing in the Zen Garden.

Adam ran his hands through his hair and entered.

* * *

"Drew!" Alli screeched as he slugged Dave. Dave dodged the punched and his fingers hit the wall.

"Ow, you little punk!"

Dave walked around Drew, not punching just dodging. Allli's heart thumped dangerously everytime Drew actually hit him.

"Somehow, yur nose is bleeding." Dave said as Drew's nose scraped the wall.

"Stop it!" Alli said, twisting Drew's ear. He groaned in pain and Alli released him.

"Alli... look, I love you, Alli don't give up on us."

"Too late,I choose Dave because you decided that going to the boiler room with Bianca was more exciting, what girlfriend didn't know won't hurt her."

She wiped the blood off him as he gently loosened his grip on her.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." he said as he and the crowd headed back inside.

"Dave... are you okay?" she said. Dave dusted himself off.

"Not even scratch. Perfect."

He held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

She pretended to think it over but linked his arm through hers. "We shall,"

"DAVE!"she heard and saw a girl in a green dress rush up.

She hugged Dave and he awkwardly stood there. "I was so worried and not just because you're my presenting partner." she said as she pulled back. He nodded.

"I'm okay."

"You have blood on your cheek, and don't say its Drew's, I know you'd be lying. Stupid boys and reputations"

Dave smiled and rolled his eyes. She tore part of her dress and wiped it. "It doesn't compare to your face." she murmured at his shocked yet grateful expression. Dave raised his eyebrows.

"I m-mean the b-blood on your face not um... I have to uh... see you in a little while." Zoe ran away. Dave turned to Alli.

"Well, what was that?" she hissed.

"That? Oh, just some medical attention."

"No the thing in the green dress."

* * *

"Hey Coyne." he murmured and she looked up.

This girl was staining her perfect little eyes red for him. How badly he wanted to erase each tear from her face.

"Adam, please-"

"Hear me out. Please."

Fiona let him talk.

"People don't get why a senoir would hang out with a sophmore. Ok? Well, it's because we're alike. Not becuse we both got abused. Well, it's the emotions stemming from that. We felt the pain, the hurt, the worry, the 'Why do people hate me moments'... we felt the secrets being kept around us. The gossip. We found our way to deal with our problems. I-I-I burned myself for a little while and you drank. A lot. People didn't see the real you or the real me. They saw the people that the public thought we should be and when we rebelled against that we were... looked down upon. The real Fiona is sweet and passionate and kind and stylish and fun and hides behind her cool exterior because no one can get close to her after what happened with Bobby. The real Adam is a boy. Plain and simple."

Fiona smiled trough her tears, sadly. "It's not simple, it'll never be as simple. I like you more than friends Adam. A lot. You're funny and nice and sweet and young and naive and as confused as you about yourself you get me. You understand how I work. That two year age difference is crap and I don't care if your sex is a girl, your gender is a boy. That's all I care about. You don't care that Holly J is my only friend or I drank and kissed my brother. You just see me and I like you a lot for that and you don't like me so what's the point?"

He said nothing and Fiona's heart broke more.

"Adam, leave me alone," she begged, crying as he grabbed her wrists.

"What if I said... I liked you for a long time?" he admitted. Fiona was closer than ever to him, chests lightly pressed together.

"I-I don't know."

Their foreheads touched. "Really?"

"Uh, really."

He made their noses hit. Fiona wasn't breathing.

"And if I kissed you..." he said, about a fraction of a centimeter away from her lips.

"I'd kiss you back."

He smiled and went in, lips delicately brushing until he pressed down gently. It was sweet and simple.

* * *

**And there you have it. Now, I don't know if someone should interupt Eli and Clare because of the Fitz situation. Or if someone should get hurt. I can't do death. Not Good at it.**

**Reviews make me type faster. And update faster! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so mad at Eli and Adam!**

**Eli- Think before you speak! He forgot Adam's situation and oh my god, he called him a girl! WTF, Eli! That's a bigger messup since "Sorry, I lead you on!" Kudos on controlling your temper when Adam kinda mocked you and called you emo (which I do not approve of Adam Torres!) BTW, off the record, I loved his marroon scarf. Tre tre belle.**

**PS- You ditch Adam for Clare (which I do not approve but like all the time with Clare, *wink*), yet you still deny the love between you and Clare. Don't deny it!**

**Adam- How. Could. You. Just how? Remember the glass door? I remember. I was upset about it. And so were you and now its all "Hey, lets sit together so you can possibly harm me later on because this clearly is a set-up that I am too angry at my best friends for liking each other even though I encouraged them too a week ago and such and we can make fun of Eli! Fun!"**

**Grrrrowl and Riley. Step away from the closet, lock the door and give the key to ZANE!**

**And Aislinn Paul (Clare), Munro Chambers (duh, Eli,) , and James Cambell (Fitz) do an interview on MuchMusic together. Aislinn talks about how Clare would JUMP IN FRONT OF A KNIFE FOR ELI! And then they flirt and James says something like "Yeah, you guys are cute". Aislinn laughs, Munro has that "no comment" face, and James looks like he wants to puke. Major foreshadowing!**

**Onward!**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Fiona said as a wail sounded through the hall.

"Yeah, Fitz... he's gone crazy." Adam said as she pushed iona to stay inside the Zen Garden. "He's armed."

"Again? After that last dance..." Fiona said and grasped his arm, obviously scared.

The wail turned into a shriek. Adam was pretty sure it was Jenna.

"My baby! Please!" he could make out and then he was sure. It was Jenna.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Clare asked Eli as she heard a wail. Then a shriek. She didn't want to stop, they didn't do anything. _Yet_.

"Yes, and this time you stopped." he pointed out and Clare rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," Clare said and kissed him again. Just when it was escalating and their hormones were about to combust they heard a bone-chilling cry, of a child.

"My baby, Fitz, no! Please, Sam don't be a hero!" Jenna? Her voice was quivering and she was obviously crying.

"Fitz?" Eli growled. Clare's hand flew to the scar on her stomach. Eli gently lifted her off of him and stood up.

"Stay here." he begged. "Please, just stay here."

Eli pulled on his jacket and Clare shook her head no.

"I have dealt with him before."

He rubbed the scar's location with a gentleness Clare never knew he had. She smiled and he looked at her while she wasn't looking.

Clare got stabbed for him. He really, _really_, didn't deserve her. But she wanted him and who was he to deny her of what she wants?

She continued to look down while he looked at her. So virginal it tempted him. So delicate and angelic... now. As wrong as it sounds, Clare can turn from angel to anything else in a matter of seconds.

"Clare..." he said and she finally looked up.

"Eli," she said. "He's not going to do it again."

She exited the room and Eli followed he quickly.

* * *

Bianca wanted his head. She wanted blood, his blood. She wanted to kill him. But she's not going to jail again.

She clawed KC's arm, but he was used to it by now. Fitz had put a gun to James's head and walked him backward. Lacey wailed and hiccupped but it past through Fitz, crazed...

"Mark Matthew Fitzgerald, put it down!"

"The gun?" he said. "Don't count on it, princess."

Bianca almost made KC's arm bleed.

They heard a door open and close.

Fitz almost dropped the gun. Almost. He gripped it but he was shaking.

"Clare?" he said in disbelief.

She looked from Bianca's enraged face, to KC's face which was a cross of pain, anger, and hurt. Jenna's was red and tear-streaked. Sam's was serious. Lacey's was scared.

The pure definition of scared, fear, petrified, terrified, frightened, alarmed... she could go on forever.

James was mirroring his daughters. He just had a gun pointed to his head.

"Fitz..."Clare said.

His eyes squeezed at the girl he accidently stabbed voice. He really didn't mean to.

Sam pulled Jenna into an embrace.

Eli stepped out of the shadows. Fitz gripped the gun steadily.

"This'll be fun," Eli said, with that sarcasm.

Clare gave him a shut up look but pulled his hand around hers so hard he could feel her pulse.

It was quiet. Adam was still in the Zen Garden, watching with Fiona. Then the air changed as Bianca snapped.

"You're unbelievable!" she tried to wrestle it out of his hands.

"Bianca!" KC said and tried to pull her away.

Clare saw James back away, covering Lacey's head. Adam saw Sam and Eli pull Jenna and Clare away respectively with their arms around their girls. But Sam pulled away and tried to get the fight to break up.

"Sam! Don't be a hero!" Jenna whimpered. Clare pulled her in as she cried. Eli kissed her hair.

Adam stepped out besides Fiona's protests and tried to reach Lacey. Fiona scurried after him. Knowing they were in the path of the gun but so was Lacey...

"Oh my God!" Clare screamed, muffled into Eli's shirt.

A gunshot rang. Someone fainted, someone fell over.

Lacey screamed, raw, real, true. Pained.

And then all that was heard was... silence.

**Mwwwwaaaahhhaahhha! Was that evil or was that... evil?**

**Cliffy. Who's injured/dead? **

**Lacey? She did scream.**

**Bianca? KC? Sam? Fitz? They were closest to the gun.**

**Clare? Eli? Jenna? Nah, they were pulled out of the way because... Idk, I think you ppl would kill me if I killed off/severely injured one of them. Since Jenna's a mommy Clare's been stabbed already in this fic... and Eli... I wouldn't even test you fangirls.**

**Adam? Fiona? James? They were in the way of the bullet.**

**A policemen shot Fitz? Yeah, like I would. Too easy, too easy, not... Degrassi enough.**

**Review if you want to know.**

**BTW, I am considering death. Lemme know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**No one's POV**

**Wow... a lot of you want Lacey to die. With 3/12 she has the most votes but since I felt writing mood and wanted but inly have 12 votes on my poll this chapter doesn't tell anything.**

**BTW- since no one wants Fiona shoot she's not, but KC and Bianca have 2, and everyone else (cept Fiona) have one. Come on people. Help me out.**

* * *

Jenna fainted.

Clare screamed. There was smoke everywhere and she was coughing,

Eli pulled her and Clare away.

Alli and Dave walked down the corrider. They were arguing but when they saw Clare's face they stopped.

"What the hell happened."

"Blood... so much blood..." Jenna was twitching in Clare's lap. "Someone's dead... gun."

Fiona ran away, out of the smoke now emitting from the hall way.

"He had smoke in his pocket, it exploded during the fight. No one can see anything... and... and.. I can't find Adam!" she started crying, crumpled into Alli as the people from prom came outside hearing the scream.

"Drew appeared. "No... no... please no!" he shouted. He tried to penetrate the smoke but to no avail.

"Adam!" he said and he heard nothing. Fiona sobbed harder.

Mr. Simpson entered. "Not again." he whispered.

He looked at a tear-streaked Clare and a thrashing Jenna whimpering "Blood... someone...". Eli was kissing Clare's hair repeatedly as she held Jenna in her lap.

Fiona was crumpled into Drew now, crying together for Adam, if he was dead. It was silent, no one was moving. They couldn't all be dead.

"Lacey..." Eli said, remembering the scream she had let out. She was in there, in the foggy smoke, probably dead.

Clare started to cry.

"Sam... Lacey..." Jenna was crying. "Sam... Lacey..."

"Oh my god, please someone tell me what happen."

"Fitz got out of jail. H-h-he brought a gun. They had a fight and it went off. The smoke went off immediately so no one knows who was shot." Alli was know holding Clare with Eli, sharing Jenna in there laps. Dave, Connor, and Wesley went to the thick smoke.

"Hey, it's settling." Wesley said.

"Yeah, it is. Who... who wants to look."

Mr. Simpson went.

He came back, blood on his shirt, sputtering and coughing.

"I'm sorry... but... someone has been shot. And the rest are unconscious because of the smoke. That's why on has moved out."

A uproar went through the crowd.

Alli spoke up. "Who?"

He looked from Fiona and Drew, to Dave, Connor, and Wesley, to Alli, Jenna, Clare and Eli.

Fiona burst into tears again. Drew started crying but manly wiped them , Dave, and Connor waited impatiently as the man struggled to find the right words to tell them- the whole school that someone was possibly dead. The bullet was deep, though he couldn't pace it, the amount of blood was all he needed to know. Eli put his forehead to Clare's as Alli stroked Jenna's hair as she thrashed.

"Lacey... James... Sam..." she moaned quietly. Alli felt the cold numbness of silence settle as Mr. Simpson drew in a breath.

"This is really hard but I'm sorry, the person might be dead..."

"Spit it out Archie," Connor said. "Who is it."

"It's..."

The crowd sparked up. Everyone cried. The smoke settled. Everyone raced to see that the person covered in blood was indeed...

* * *

**Whoever wins the poll! **

**Fiona is out of the question, obviously.**

**Vote. I need to know. Unless, Lacey's the one dead.**

**This was cruel, but an instigator chapter. **

**You want this story to end the way you want it? Well, now you have the power...**


	15. Chapter 17

**Hi.**

**So guess what.**

**Sam's has been shot.**

**Ok? **

**Now in about an hour a new chapter will go up about this because I have to go shopping for a bat mitzah but I'm not jewish (But she's my bff so...)**

**So... opinions?**

**Well... onward.**

* * *

I pressed her forehead against the cool glass door.

Why couldn't things work out for her. Once.

Was it karma climbing back up to her? With all the boyfriends she's stolen and getting pregnant?

I looked around.

Samuel Luke Yancey.

I was watching through his hospital rooom after I hear he was legally dead for 7 seconds.

Breathing jaggedly, I watch all the couples in the room with Lacey playing with Bianca and KC.

Fiona was all over Adam, kissing him all over because she was so worried. He had this look of amusement and something else, maye love. She was pratically in his lap, clutching him for dear life.

Eli and Clare were wrapped up into each other, kissing as vehemently as they could with parents around. I noticed Clare's purity ring was gone and I wondered what if that's what they really ditched my daughter for.

Alli and Dave making each other spazz out and laugh. Drew sitting in the corner next to Zoe, laughing and talking. Alli looked at him once and Drew looked back. She looked back to Dave immediately and Drew sighed, with an air of acceptance.

Bianca was in KC's lap as was Lacey. They were inseperable since the shooting mere hours ago. I looked at Lacey's little watch. 12:17. KC started to tickle her sides and her shrieks of laughter triggered a memory.

_I heard my daughter shriek._

_I heard my daughter scream._

_There was a bullet._

_She's dead._

I squeezed my eyes shut and let at tear run down my face. And James was there. That made things worse/

I never told anyone. My brother wrapped his arm around me. I leaned against him, squeezing my eyes shut, replaying the sight of blood around Sam. I hiccuped and my brother shushed me. I squeezed him tight enough to make me want to pass out. Legally dead for 7 seconds.

"The Middletons don't give up," he whispered and kissed my forehead. Then my aunt came, wanting to talk to Kyle.

James gave up. He gave up the minute he found out. But he knew the truth, Lacey could or could not be his.

But James wasn't the father to make things right.

KC was.

I went outside for some air, mumbling something about nerves.

I spew cold tears and sobbed heartily. It felt good to cry, a scratchy-throat, blotchy-faced, eye-stinging, shoulder-slumping cry.

_"No crying," _Lacey had said a day ago and I sobbed harder, my sides beginning to hurt.

I looked up and saw Fitz's motorcycle parked on an angle near the street.

There was a chase between the cops and Fitz, he ended up a mile from here in the middle of the street. The cops dragged his bike here.

"Hey Barbie," Bianca said and I saw that she was crying too but quieter and less painful by the looks of it.

A few inches away, Bianca was holding a bat and was slowly nearing Fitz's motorcycle, challenging me to go with her.

* * *

She smiled deviously, thanking Ron-Ron for the bat she thouht she wouldn't need only weeks ago. Jenna smiled through her tears and she took the bat.

"Bianca!" KC said and she held the other bat behind her, but KC already saw it.

"Really? Where'd you get a bat?" he asked and inside, Bianca could see Lacey in the laps of Alli and Dave.

"I know a guy," KC nodded and nudged her.

"Did Ron-Ron make two for you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Jenna has it."

* * *

**So why'd you shoot Sam?**

**Because OCs are easier to kill and this was better than the others.**

**So is Jenna going to beat the hell out of that bike and get arrested?**

**Maybe... No... Yes... ;)**

**Will KC ever know the truth?**

**Ok, I can answer this. Yes.**

**Are Clare and Eli going to do the deed?**

**It will implied because I can't write lemons and I dont feel like changing the ratings.**

**/Fiona vs. smaaaaackdown?**

**Yup. Mrs. Torres needs to watch out.**

**Will you update sooner?**

**...**

**REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 18

**Well, I HAVE A FOUR DAY WEEKEND PPL!**

**I'm sorry but I update when I can. And this 4 day weekend is perfect.**

**I have resorted to using my PHONE, which compromises my grammatical integerity/dignity/ and reputation.**

***face palm***

**

* * *

**

**Fiona (not her POV again)**

"Adam, I was so worried." Fiona said and wrapped her arms around his neck, smashing her face to his and Adam smirked in the middle of it.

"I wasn't anywhere near the bullet." he whispered as he rested his forehead on Fiona's. She was clutching Adam's shirt and her legs was over his. Adam smoothed over her hair, playing with the wavy curls, in a rare major show of sexual attraction.

"But you were unconscious and your pretty lavender shirt that you wore to match my dress was all wrinkled. You look _so _good in a suit." Fiona teased.

Adam smirked. "I've been told that...once or twice. No big deal." he said as Fiona let out an amused 'hn' before making their lips more swollen.

This time Adam decided to battle with her for dominance and Fiona let out a small gasp ad Adam smirked beforesnaking his tongue in. Fiona realized how predictable she was being but she couldn't help it, it was reflex.

Adam began to kiss down her jaw and Fiona dipped her head between his shoulder and neck, allowing him to ravage her neck. She clawed his beanie-clad hair and Adam smiled down at her. Fiona let out a frustrated sigh at the loss. She squeezed his beanie and Adam leaned down to her ear.

"I would _love _to continue Fi, but I need to go."

Fiona squeezed him tighter, refusing to let him go for such an excuse like that.

"Fiona..." Adam said and she reluctantly released him. "To the bathroom."

Fiona rolled her eyes and kissed his nose. "Hurry back. And do not die on the way."

Adam unlaced himself from her as slowly as possible and Fiona blew him a little kiss and Adam caught it, grinning a small grin.

"Excuse me, uh Fiona is it?" she heard and and Fiona sighed.

"Yes, and who are you?" Fiona sighed happily, fixing her hair. The woman gave a pinched smile and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you take a good guess... " the woman smirked, looking like Adam...but Adam didn't have a sister for that matter...

"No, I have nothing." she sighed.

"'Well, lemme put you out of your tiny brained misery. I'm Mrs. Torres, that's my son, and you have hickeys from him. Care to explain?"

Fiona paled but pressed on. "Tiny brained? Excuse me."

"Wait, I'm sorry, weren't you stripping in that board meeting?"

"W-well, uh- I was-"

"Didn't your friend strip in that lockdown?"

"Mrs. Torres... that's private."

"And your friend, Alli, didn't she date my Drew?"

"I didn't know her then!"

"And your other friend Bianca, don't get me started with her."

"She's not really my-"

"Is there some sort of whore allegiance at this school? Huh? Because your friend Clare looks very grabby with her boyfriend, and you.. are you the ringmaster?"

"Mom..." she heard before she could retaliate. Adam was wide eyed and Fiona looked at him. Mrs. Torres glared at her.

"Don't look at my son."

"So now he's your son."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Torres said and Adam chose to come between them. "What do you know about my family..."

"Mom... mommy... mother..." Adam said nervously. "Fiona... Fi... sweetie... darling."

"Adam" they said and he paled. They were more alike than he thought.

That thought alone amused yet repulsed him as he atched the two most important girls in his world square off with their eyes

* * *

**Next- Jenna/Bianca/KC and... Clare/Eli! And JennaxLaceyxSamuel!**


	17. Chapter 19

**OK. I deem this story AU from this point on and before. It's what I do.**

**OH WHY HELLO THERE PEOPLE OF THE INTERNETS? ARE YOU SUPRISED?**

* * *

Bianca picked up the keys that Fitz dropped when he was arrested.

"Jenna, swing at it." She whispered and Jenna gulped, a flashback of pain flooding over her. Giving birth prematurely in the Zen Garden, Bianca and Fitz getting arrested for drug possession in school, Sam's body on the floor…Legally dead for 7 seconds…

There. She felt the overwhelming need for revenge. She wanted revenge, she could taste the bitter sweetness of it, manifesting her tongue until it spread over her limbs and it happened.

With a cry, she swung heartily. The alarm immediately sounded in protest but Bianca shushed it, tossing them to KC to join in.

And with every swing Jenna felt better. She felt that Fitz could've damaged her baby, an extension of her, and he, the monster, almost killed her boyfriend. That was her escape, her one, parts of her other half. He made her feel alive. He was good for her.

And she wasn't good for him. She almost got him killed. Sam Luke Yancey could've died.

Jenna stopped. She knelt down and no longer sobbed, she stared at Bianca and KC beat up the vehicle until the cops came. Bianca was crying and she told some lie about how it was hers. The cops had to deal with bigger things, obviously, tonight and let this go.

"What's her problem? Look's like she's been to hell and back." The big cop said and Jenna looked down at her hands, which were pleating her green dress.

Bianca sighed. "She's just been through a lot tonight."

"I'm sorry we didn't get to do it." Eli said once their parents had left to converse with Mr. Simpson. He sat on the hospital chair with Claire's head in his lap.

Clare rolled her eyes. "This whole thing got me thinking. We don't need to rush this Eli." She looks up at him and holds his hand. "Life could be short, and I want to spend it the way I should. Enjoying every moment to the fullest. It doesn't even matter if we do it or not.

Eli nodded, playing with her painted fingernails. "So you're saying we should stop trying. Just let it happen."

Clare shrugged. "You can't put your life on a schedule. If we're going to… do it… then I want it to be natural. No hotel room with rose petals or this or that or any other really cliché stuff. I just want the room to be clean."

Eli chuckled. "Then we should probably do it at your house."

Clare shoved him and Eli nodded back to where Adam wasn't even trying to break up the verbal smackdown his mother and Fiona were having anymore. He was playing a handheld videogame right now. He had scratches on his face and certainly looked battered enough.

"Poor boy." Clare shook her head.

"Yeah, but poor girl. Mrs. Torres is a force to be reckoned with. At least your parents like me."

"Clarebear, can we talk?" Clare's mother's voice shot through them like a siren. Clare's father was still talking with Mr. Simpson.

"I sit corrected." Eli whispered fearfully.

* * *

***waves hello***

**There's about 3 more chapters left until an epilogue.**

**Love you all.**


End file.
